Encyclopedia Daemonica: Doom 3 & Resurrection of Evil
by lixiaofossil
Summary: Inspired by "Encyclopedia Daemonica" written by Commander lyuboiv, I decide to make my humble attempts of constructing a fan-made source of lore about Doom 3 & Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil. And please pardon my bizzare English for my native language is Chinese.
1. Contents

**Encyclopedia Daemonica**

* * *

**A Fan-Made Source of Lore about Doom 3 &amp; Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil**

**With special thanks to Commander lyuboiv for generating this wonderful inspiration**

* * *

**Contents**

※ Know Your Surroundings Part A — Stories

※ Know Your Surroundings Part B — Levels in Doom 3

※ Know Your Surroundings Part C — Levels in Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil

※ Know Your Friends Part A — Armaments &amp; Ammunition

※ Know Your Friends Part B — Items &amp; Artifacts

※ Know Your Foe — Enemies

※ Do You Want to Know More — A Life with Doom


	2. Know Your Surroundings Part A

**Know Your Surroundings Part A**

* * *

**Doom 3 — Story**

* * *

**Mars…a planet colored in crimson. In alchemy it represents iron, and in human eyes, it's just like a dew of blood glowing unearthly in night sky. Iron and blood, symbols of war and death.**

In the unknown future of Planet Earth, the powers of sovereign states' governments have long since declined. On the contrary, large enterprises worldwide are on ascending streaks, forming independent, influential political and financial factions on their own. These enterprises, no matter public ownership or private ownership, no matter satisfied in a secluded corner or extending limbs across the world like octopus, are undergone a process called "annexation" among themselves, resulting introduction of "mega-corporations". Mega-corporations carve up markets, monopolize patents, trample morality, defile laws, manipulate governments, even hold private armed forces which are capable of making government armies shame themselves…one of the finest examples of these enormous entities is "Union Aerospace Corporation", or UAC for short. The history of this colossal firm is veiled in mystery, but we do know it generated "the first barrel of gold" by defense contracts, new ventures were expanded into many high-end, precision and advanced fields including bio-medicine, aviation and aerospace, etc. By the beginning of 22nd century, UAC had become the mega-corporation comes-first-on-the-list. With unlimited government funding and the ability to operate outside legal and moral obligations, UAC conceives and claims majority of most advanced scientific and technological patents under its hegemony, especially for anything related to aviation and aerospace, everyone who wants to operate in or out Earth's atmosphere must submit requests to UAC, for it had literally devoured every last aviation and aerospace agencies and companies all over the world, thus securing its own de facto monopolization of entire aviation and aerospace communities. It is said UAC had established a number of colonies at farthest reaches inside Solar System, even attempting to build sub-luminal spacecraft capable of interstellar travel to Alpha Centauri and Barnard's Star.

The most resplendent gem on the crown of UAC's empire is the scientific research complex constructed on Mars, better known as "Mars City". Inside this extraterrestrial colony, various promising R&amp;D projects are underway, such as terraforming, next-generation of deep-space aerospace and new military hardware. However little do the public, even low-to-medium-ranking UAC personnel, know that the most advanced and most important laboratories of Mars City are assigned to archaeology.

In 2104, beneath Martian surface, UAC expedition team discovered a vast tunnel system left by an unknown, long-lost alien sentient race. Large quantities of fantastic artifacts were excavated, including stone tablets with alien scripts and paintings carved into them. Mar City itself, is actually built on the ruins. During following decades, using cutting-edge technologies and equipment, UAC Archaeology Division managed to decipher a small portion of the secrets left by this vanished Martian: This is an intelligent humanoid species with highly developed level on science and technology, but their grand civilianization was wiped out by a sudden, unspecified catastrophe, just as it reached its peak, without a trace.

When time reaches 2145, it seems everything in Mars City is going well, but ominous omens had already begun to spring up. More and more staff personnel file requests to be transferred away from Mars, in a competitive manner. Meanwhile on Earth, UAC Directorate Board also receives more and more accusations about the inappropriate actions of Mars City's chief scientist and de facto dictator — genius scientist Dr. Malcolm Betruger. Among those people still working in Mars City, rumors are running loose, rumors of strange voices in midnight, tremors and power failures of unknown reasons, plus increasing number of unhinged, aggressive-behaving, masochistic-obsessed patients brought to medical facilities. Those high-ranking personnel who is against Dr. Betruger's ideas got themselves banished back to Earth by any reasons he can find, including Dr. Elizabeth McNeil, a female scientist that threaten to persuade UAC to cut funding to Mars City.

Finally under Dr. McNeil's lobbying, UAC Directorate Board voted unanimously to take actions. So on November 15th 2145, a Phantom-Class dropship lands in Mars City's hangar, delivering three passengers: UAC Special Envoy Elliot Swann and his bodyguard Jack Campbell, then a lone marine to be transferred to Mars City in order to compensate casualties of local-garrisoned marine corps. After disembarking from transport, Elliot Swann and Jack Campbell immediately go to confront Dr. Betruger, while the new arrival marine is summoned by supreme commander of local marine garrison** — **Master Sergeant Tomas Kelly.

The conversation between Swann and Betruger is not carried out in a friendly atmosphere. Betruger claims those who had already left and are leaving Mars "cannot adapt to their works here". When Swann demands explanations to recent, frequent accidents, Betruger puts the blame onto "UAC's niggardly funding". Not convinced, Swann demands to inspect every last detail of entire complex, including "Delta Lab", and poses a threat that UAC will cease all financial support to Mars City if situation doesn't improve. To his dismay, Betruger is absolutely not scared, even bloats Swann to "stay out of his way" because "amazing things will happen here soon".

The marine is issued the first assignment as soon as meeting Tomas Kelly — to apprehend a scientist who is missing from his regular post. Then all hell breaks loose…

* * *

**Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil — Story**

* * *

**If evil can be exterminated so easily, all heroes will be out of jobs in no time. So evil only can be temporally "fought off", it retreats into darkness, licking wounds, waiting chances, plotting to cast its shadow over the universe again.**

Humankind's largest mega-corporation, Union Aerospace Corporation or UAC for short, announces on November 15th 2145, stating its primary Martian colony, Mars City, is hit by an unprecedentedly catastrophic accident triggered by "mechanical failure", resulting complete destruction of the facilities and grave staff casualties. When rescue team arrives five days later, only one survivor is found, a marine just transferred to Mars City. Now that marine had been brought back to UAC Directorate Board for inquiry. UAC also announces several key figures in the colony, including Special Envoy Elliot Swann and his bodyguard Jack Campbell, supreme commander of local marine garrison Master Sergeant Tomas Kelly, are confirmed dead. Mars City's chief scientist, Dr. Malcolm Betruger, gone missing and never found alive or dead.

The accident in Mars City is a substantial setback to UAC, no further colonization activities on this red planet in following months, until May 1st 2146, a UAC-owned satellite orbiting Mars picks a faint, unknown radio singal broadcasting beneath now-defunct Mars City, inside vicinity of subterranean Martian civilization's ruins. Driven by motivation of salvaging anything valuable for compensation, UAC announced renewal of its operations on Mars on August 8th. Dr. Elizabeth McNeil, once a colleague of Dr. Malcolm Betruger and got expelled back to Earth for differences of opinion, is assigned as chief scientist and chief administrator for her Martian experiences and scientific expertise.

Soon, a new Martian colony is being constructed proximal to the ravaged Mars City, which had been sealed and abandoned after the disaster. However due to "time constraint", this "new" Mars City is severely shrunken compare with its predecessor, not only on scale, also on supplement of infrastructure, personnel and all sorts of materials. Despite such deficiencies, an expedition team consisted by several marines, is assembled and dispatched to trace the source of unknown signal. Dr. McNeil and other scientists are observing their progress in command center, nervously.

Following the signal, expedition team enters unknown realm of Martian ruins, and discovered a secret chamber overlooked by previous archaeology missions. It's obvious the people — aliens, who built this place, intended to keep it hidden from any visitors, but why?

As they enter the secret chamber, like the master switch is turned off by someone, communication to mission control is cut. Unknown the situation, the team continues to advance. While moving into depth of chamber, team members also begin to sense something unordinary, that is, they feel the atmosphere suddenly drops to chilling, creepy status, and acousma or not, there's something invisible roaring in very low volume.

A combat engineer is taking pioneer point, suddenly in front of him, a door that had been sealed for how many millenniums opens on its own, revealing a floating, glowing, bizzare object looks like hybrid of a heart and a grenade. Ignoring principle of "nobody touch nothing", the combat engineer gets a hold of it, in a blink a tremendous surge of energy kills everyone else of expedition team. Meanwhile, an ancient teleporter — or portal is activated, all hell breaks loose…again…


	3. Know Your Surroundings Part B

**Know Your Surroundings Part B**

* * *

**Doom 3 — Levels**

* * *

**Phase One: Honeymoon Haunted**

**Against many sages' sayings, chances are actually meant for those who're not ready. Our hero only expects two standard years of military routine on Mars, he never anticipates fighting against hordes of demonic creatures like a boss, and beginning such a battle almost immediately during his first Martian day.**

* * *

**Level 1 ****— ****Mars City: Intro**

From board sense, Mars City is the name for entire Martian colony, however from narrow sense, this term only refers to a specific part of the vast complex — the only humanized region on this planet — often nicknamed as "Home away Home" by "Human Martians". It is consisted by the main hangar, inspection and quarantine checkpoint, halls of departure and reception, parlor rooms, local communications, headquarter of local marine garrison, armory, medical bay, and of course quarters for living, social activities and some office jobs, as well as passageways to other connecting colony sectors. Our hero receives his first assignment here, even before he can put luggage into dormitory, and hurry to next region to finish it.

* * *

**Level 2 ****— ****Mars City Underground: Union Aerospace Subsystems**

Nicknamed as "dungeon" by a few people who works here, its existence is vital to enable Mars City running smoothly, despite the not-so-presentable appearance. Local energy production, environmental supporting and general storage keep upper levels from blackout, suffocation and material shortage. Marine will obtain basic military hardware at security checkpoint situated proximal to the entrance, then proceed to a decommissioned, but still operational communication facility, where will mark the start of his nightmarish yet epic long march…

* * *

**Level 3 ****— ****Mars City Revisit: Union Aerospace Corporate Division**

Mars City, a place used to be crowded by living people, now is a slaughter ground of living dead and monsters, or demons. Under Master Sergeant Tomas Kelly's directive, all remaining military personal rendezvous at headquarter for next move, if they happens to be unable to do so, fortify their current positions and wait for assistance. But when Marine battles through all odds to reach the destination, it turns out he is the only one who made it. Sergeant Kelly, who is stranded away from HQ, contacts our hero via local communications, giving him a new directive of meeting up with Bravo Team who is on the way to colony's primary communication facility to send distress call to Earth, and already had a head start. However the catastrophic outbreak severely damaged structures throughout entire complex, resulting fires, gas leaks and partial power shortages, also blocking many important passageways, including the elevator connecting monorail station — the transportation capable of ferrying Marine directly to primary communication facility. The remaining choice is obvious and non-substitutable: Going through Alpha Lab and Enpro Plant, access destination via the long way, a journey undoubtedly overloaded with tricks and traps.

* * *

**Level 4 ****— ****Administration: Union Aerospace Corporate Division**

This is the transitive region between Mars City and Alpha Labs, so accordingly, it is functioning as the main office sector of the whole Martian colony. All personnel of overall colonial administration have their offices here. And conveniently, a communication room is also constructed in this region as a shortcut access to primary communication facility, but already unusable after being hit by outbreak. The gate to Alpha Lab's transfer bay is locked, Marine must seek out security clearance if he wants to move on. During his request, our hero will find Elliot Swann and Jack Campbell surprisingly alive, but they seem like on an agenda of their own.

* * *

**Level 5 ****— ****Alpha Labs Sector 1: Union Aerospace Science Division**

Officially this is the main R&amp;D and production facility of Martian colony, several promising, even world-altering technologies are being worked here. Alpha Labs are divided into four sectors, Sector 1 is responsible of experiments of Elemental Phase Deconstructor (abbr. EPD) and Hydrocon System. EPD is a mean to accelerate terraforming progress with little cost, by decomposing atomics into sub-atomic particles, then synthetize elements and compounds by them. Theoretically, you can just make anything out of stones with this technology. Hydrocon System, on the other hand, is an approach to solve fuel and water shortage once and for all. The trick is to split iron oxide molecules extracted from Martian soil, then couples with EPD to produce oxygen and hydrogen with extreme high efficiency and low cost, terminal products are hydrogen fuel and water purer than humankind ever image. The two technologies are believed to solve all droughts and civil strife caused by shortage of water or fuel, also capable of recoloring the red planet into green, even into blue quickly and cheaply, after being perfected and deployed in large scale. But the good news for human is a bad news for Marine, since too much hydrogen fuel is being produced here, he must be extra caution at using firearms, one wrongly-placed shot will set entire site ablaze and decimate anyone inside.

* * *

**Level 6 ****— ****Alpha Labs Sector 2: Union Aerospace Science Division**

Abundant hydrogen fuel produced from Sector 1 is being processed here, via something called Molecular Fuel Storage Compactor (abbr. MFS). Thanks to the simple atomic structure of Hydrogen and UAC scientists' mastery of cutting-edge quantum physics, they managed to create a mean to use space between electrons and protons as a storage medium for more matters, resulting a form of super-condensed but still highly efficient hydrogen fuel, even a thermos-flask-sized canister of it is capable of powering up an interplanetary trip. Most of power circuits in this sector are burnt out when outbreak hits, when Marine arrives, entire place is literally a maze in darkness, therefore he must navigate himself throughout the black shrouds, where the only illumination comes from cyan glows of hydrogen fuel, concealed in canisters by MFS, which is working automatically on its own power supply.

* * *

**Level 7 ****— ****Alpha Labs Sector 3: Union Aerospace Science Division**

Sector 3 of Alpha Labs is generally supporting systems for MFS, such as cooling, preliminary processing and recycle of wastes. Marine finds out a part of this region had already been flooded with toxic gases, resulting a lock-down. He must manually cleanse poison substances to make rest of Sector 3 accessible. It seems those monsters, or demons, have a twisted sense of entertainment, as they deliberately place juicy weapons in deepest corner of a trap, waiting for our hero to bite.

* * *

**Level 8 ****— ****Alpha Labs Sector 4: Union Aerospace Science Division**

The last sector of Alpha Labs is a fully automatic factory dedicated to final phase of concealing hydrogen fuel products, and to prep them for outbound transportations. Few human presences here aside of occasional maintenance teams, so its design doesn't consider avoidance of open mechanic hazards. Computer shuts down the whole place when outbreak occurs, Marine can manually restart the factory's sequence, or extend service bridge to reach exit, depending on he's a fan of platforming game or not. The choice is his truly.

* * *

**Level 9 ****— Enpro Plant: Energy Processing and Storage**

Enpro stands for "Energy Processing", this is the heart of Mars City that is pumping out enormous amount of energy which even can rival a red drawf. Primarily intended to power up Alpha Labs and Communications, also responsible of portable plasma canisters' production, Enpro Plant was once the state-of-art cold fusion reactor when it was constructed along with said facilities, but already considered obsolete nowadays. Evidence is its cooling units must be constantly observed and maintained manually. Due to observation crew being killed during the breakout, Marine must replace the damaged cooling unit to reverse the overheating of the reactor, unlocking the hazard door to garage. Then he will discover Bravo Team's demise, as well as a hidden treasure chest — a storage full of Plasma Gun ammunition. All he needs to do is picking up all materials he can take, including the invaluable communication transfer card Bravo Team is carrying, and move on. The airlock to next region marks the end of the honeymoon in the Marine's adventure, for beyond lies the Shore of Hell...

* * *

**Phase Two: Strained String**

**Being informed that those monsters, or demons, are coming from a teleportation device located in depth of Delta Labs, our hero must fight his way to there…through some unconventional places.**

* * *

**Level 10 ****— ****Communications Transfer: Maintenance and Transfer Station**

Between Enpro Plant and Communications Tower is a crude, multi-function area for cargo transfer, equipment repair and other usages. Due to discontinuities of building structures, large quantity of Oxygen Tanks is stored throughout the region for emergency breathers. When Marine sets his feet here, some unknown, fleshy and sticky substance is growing loose, converting internal environment and blocking passageways, something even better is at bottom of the facility, evident magma activity is detected. Then he will find out a brand-new method of operating cargo transfer elevator platform. Pretty fun to him huh?

* * *

**Level 11 ****— Communications: Central Communications Tower**

This facility coordinates and controls all internal and external communications throughout entire colony. Its powerful antenna discs can directly contact Earth, or via a relay station established on Phobos to amplify the signal, when Earth is too far way. The essential components of this building are Main Communication Room and Satellite Control Room, both can transmit out message contained in transfer card — yes, the communication between Mars and Earth is not like a phone call, but more like remote controlling a planetary rover — sending a sequence of information, then wait for opposite side's response. Marine discovers Swann and Campbell has destroyed all consoles in Main Communication Room, still he can use Satellite Control Room as the alternative. However when he is about to do so, Swann contacts him and tries to persuade him not to send Earth distress call, claiming reinforcements from Earth may get consumed by demons and their ships fall hijacked. Once again, the choice is our hero's truly.

* * *

**Level 12**** — Monorail Skybridge: Facility Transport/Recycling Sector 1**

Things are always easier than they look — Marine has overcome so many odds, which would be an impossible feat in others' eyes. But things are also harder than they look — after finishing his jobs in Communications, Marine expects to cross the skybridge to get to the nearby monorail station, and to catch up the last train to Delta Labs, then skybridge collapse and throws him into unbreathable atmosphere of Mars. Running for his life, Marine sprints to nearest airlock, where he finds himself in the primary recycle station — the main facility to transform wastes into usable resources. Marine has to shut down the broken pump responsible of spilling toxic green goo anywhere, if he wants to continue his journey.

* * *

**Level 13 ****— Recycling Sector 2: Waste Recycling Center**

Every city needs a facility to take care of wastes it produces, Mars City is no exception. This sector is for refining and recycling the most dangerous wastes — mixture of poisonous gases. Dr. Malcolm Betruger reveals himself to be the mastermind behind demonic invasion, and confesses he's planning to use Earth reinforcements' ships to launch an invasion to Earth, once they land and get consumed by demons. Then our hero is subjected to a "time limit contest", he must find switches to venting systems and manually activate them, before he dies for lungs filled with gaseous toxins.

* * *

**Level 14 — Monorail: Facility Transport**

Different parts of the colony, Mars City, Communications, Recycling, Delta Labs, are connected by monorail, the personnel transportation system. By cleansing toxic gases in primary recycle station, Marine unlocks hazard door to railway station, and there's a train waiting for him. However this is not a smooth ride, for he needs to manually open a newly-repaired airlock, which stands in the train's way, and to unarm a Gatling-gun turret guarding entrance to Delta Labs, which is firing at anything moving indiscriminately. Unacknowledged by our hero, Dr. Betruger, meanwhile, is conducting dreaded experiments on survivals, turning them into additional monsters by some sort of black magic.

* * *

**Phase Three: Exhausting Endurance**

**Reaching Delta Labs doesn't make our hero's quest any easier. Remember the source of this invasion is originated from a teleporter deep in here? This also means higher concentration of bad guys and higher tier of them. And there probably will be some special ones guarding that catastrophe-unleashing machine.**

* * *

**Level 15 ****— Delta Labs Sector 1: Union Aerospace Research Division**

Delta Labs is the most advanced scientific facility UAC ever constructed on Mars, so advanced even got a standalone reactor as dedicated power source, and the projects being implemented here are classified. Marine arrives at Sector 1 from monorail station, only to find out whole labs' power are down, and Sergeant Kelly, who is supposed to set up a makeshift command post in Systems Control, is gone, with the only trace of a pre-recorded video message. Sergeant himself is also changed a lot in message, at least to Marine's knowledge about him, he is now more like…being processed by something, or someone. Worrying about his commanding officer's safety, our hero fights his way to restart the reactor, thus restore Delta Labs' functionality, and clears the way to next region.

* * *

**Level 16 ****— Delta Labs Sector 2 South Wing: Union Aerospace Research Division**

Sector 2 of Delta Labs is separated into south wing and north wing. South wing is where the first experiments of teleportation are conducted. Here, a surviving scientist's journal answers many questions about what was happening and what is happening: Apparently the eggheads in Delta Labs found something wrong during their teleportation experiments, such as teleporters actually link to another dimension later turned out to be Hell, and many people who were sent to expeditions in Hell went back with severe mental disorders. Nevertheless experiments continued, then Dr. Betruger went even crazier and entered Hell himself and seemly fell into Dark Side of the Force after coming back. Finally the moonstruck doctor took the Soul Cube, a relic dug from the alien ruin beneath the complex, into the teleporter in Sector 4, triggering the hellish invasion. Since all other passages are blocked, Marine must help the surviving scientist to reactivate the very first prototype teleporter, which works in patterns of point-to-point and peer-to-peer, in order to proceed to next region. On the way to retrieve the essential part for teleporter, our hero is awarded with a highly-prized "big gun" by using information he collected in Alpha Labs, and witnessed the mental quarantine cells constructed for those hapless human subjects. At last, Marine will figure out his first travel through teleportation…unsettling.

* * *

**Level 17 ****— Delta Labs Sector 2 North Wing: Union Aerospace Research Division**

Expeditions in Hell brought back many specimens of its habitant — demons more precisely, with great crew casualties. They're kept for studies in north wing of Delta Labs Sector 2. So far, understandings of demons' physiological characteristics are still quite few, apart from they're carbon-based with extremely high heat tolerances, and their skins are highly resilient to abrasion or incision, they also process incredible strength and agility compare with human, even shown traits of some sort of hive-mind intelligence, not to say some of them are able to generate and haul plasma orbs as weapons. After visiting exhibiting gallery of some early specimens, Marine must navigate himself through a dark maze, where only illuminations come from his flashlight and stasis tubes. Then he'll enter a small laboratory for Soul Cube's study, and learns more about this mysterious artifact, before finding the code to unlock entrance to Sector 3.

* * *

**Level 18 ****— Delta Labs Sector 3: Union Aerospace Research Division**

This sector houses teleportation devices of second generation, they're still working in point-to-point pattern, but no longer peer-to-peer. Instead, a transmitter end can link up to a smaller, simpler receiver end in its effective range. By manually setting which receiver end to be activated, our hero can teleport himself to various positions, including a storage inaccessible by malfunctioning door, far side of a bridge severed by Dr. Betruger's minions in order to prevent Marine from chasing after him into Sector 4. If not on an urgent mission, it could be fun for our hero.

* * *

**Level 19 ****— Delta Labs Sector 4: Union Aerospace Research Division**

Walls in Sector 4 are littered with scrawl of blood, floors are scatted with skeletons, not a good omen at all. This sector is very small comparing with previous three, and entirely dedicated to the third generation of teleporter. Quite different from previous ones, it's more like a portal, a gateway, rather than a traditional teleporter, no wonder it became source of invasion, because a portal can provide a much more sustaining link between demons' domain and ours, enabling a continuous flow of bad guys to enter the colony. To sabotage the teleporter, our hero must take on its guardian — two towering Hell Knights known as "Bruiser Brothers" at first place, then he will be sucked into the other side of the portal, namely hell, by this machine which goes berserk.

* * *

**Level 20 ****— Hell**

It looks like subterranean cravens with magma sea, it also looks like some asteroids floating in dark void…anyways, this is Hell, a dimension full of damnation, curses, stony bricks and cells, towering obelisks and columns, glowing Satanic glyphs and pentagrams…last but not the least, demonic habitants. But for our hero, such a claustrophobic region just proved to be another playground for open season. By accumulating guns and bullets left by previous human expeditions, Marine is going to lay waste to demon hordes, and to reach the end of this territory of sins. There, he will seize the Soul Cube from a gigantic, unholy hell-spawn.

* * *

**Phase Four: Final Fever**

**Just as our hero proves himself too good to be contained in Hell, things go even more desperate. Legions of Hell had already created a portal by themselves, and are sending more and more minions into this doomed colony, meanwhile, Earth reinforcements are approaching from above. Once those dropships land, demons will consume the crews and hijack the vehicles to invade Earth. Destroy that Hell's Gate before too late, or all will be lost.**

* * *

**Level 21 ****— Delta Complex: Union Aerospace Research Division**

Returning from Hell to Delta Labs with Soul Cube, via the third generation teleporter which is no longer functional from now on. Our hero hears Betruger is bloating about demons don't need this teleporter to continue their invasion since they have their own portal somewhere. Now his mission is to find it and destroy it, before Earth reinforcements arrive and get devoured, subsequently get their ships hijacked, as Betruger plans. As he wanders across several previously visited places, a wounded Swann gives Marine helps he needs much, not only where the new portal is, also the security clearance to Central Processing, the only way to reach the destination, plus a warning about Sergeant Kelly had become an enemy. Clutches guns and puts fingers on triggers, our hero is ready to enter the last stages of his long march.

* * *

**Level 22 ****— Central Processing: Processing Distribution Center**

This is where the supercomputer which processes all data, stores all archives, and manages all security and daily activities in Mars City, is located. It is essentially numerous rooms and chambers with countless circuit boards, mainframe boxes, optical cables, terminals and cooling units, plus working stations and corridors for maintenance crew to preform duties and to move back and forth. It is said big things is always depend on something tiny, as for our hero, his crusade of saving both Earth and Mars from demon forces is stalled…by a door which needs a replacement door panel. After passing through, he will meet Campbell on dying gasp, who tells him a formidable battle waits ahead.

* * *

**Level 23 ****— Central Processing: Primary Server Bank**

The deeper sector of Mars City's supercomputer. It is separated into four segments: CPU Complex for main memory array, Storage for keeping necessities, Server Bank for local staff to garrison and to observe, and CPU Garage for system core, all can be accessed via a hanging bridge in center with appropriate security clearances. It seems our hero has hit the dead end, but there's always a way out, after proving his worth by besting over an unexpected but legitimate opponent with a powerful weapon.

* * *

**Level 24 ****— Site 3: Analysis Facility**

Say good bye to hi-tech decorations and environments. Site 3 is a part of original underground Mars base of UAC before new, better Mars City is constructed. Rusty and dusty, it's still being used as a rudimentary research facility for artifacts unearthed from proximal Martian ruins, where is connected by a freight for all sorts of cargo and personnel transferring. Many tablets, murals, sculptures and miscellaneous categories of alien relics are being stored and studied here, some of them clearly have connections with the demons — no wonder they make this place their home too. A surviving archaeologist's PDA and video disc answers many other questions our hero has in mind, also indicates the Soul Cube he liberated from Hell is the only mean to stop the invasion. Using that kindhearted archaeologist's security clearance, Marine manages to call back freight, makes him possible to move on into ruins left by prehistoric Martian civilization.

* * *

**Level 25 ****— Caverns Area 1: Excavation Transfer**

Martian people buried their civilization, or what's left of it, deep into a cavern system inside the planet's crust. That's why after UAC first discovered it, they also set their first Mar base in the cavern — for archaeology, the shorter distance of moving ancient artifacts, the less damages they will take when being transported to research facilities. However, since Mars City provides a much more ideal environment for scientific endeavor, eventually all research activities are relocated and leaving this region to serve only a transfer station. As our hero forwards further and further, he can sense Hell infestation has reached critical level, even geologic activities are affected by power of darkness, evidence is frequent earthquake, or marsquake and flowing magma from rifts between stones. To access next region, Marine must call back the heavy transfer lift platform, then do a brief real-life platforming game to find the keycard to dig site, manage a way to cross a deep chasm, finally reach the elevator takes him to main archaeological area.

* * *

**Level 26 ****— Caverns Area 2: Artifact Excavation**

Only a few yards to the finish line of this chance-of-a-lifetime marathon, don't slack off now. This is where most of the artifacts were discovered and excavated, now even it's already emptied of artifacts, the architecture and unmovable murals are still enough to impress visitors to breathtaking extent. Especially a mural painted on one chamber's ceiling, which literally is Inner Solar System, makes one can't help but to wonder the connections between ancient Martian and Homo sapiens. Hell's legion had established a HQ or barracks here, numerous demons of different tiers, especially higher ties, are stationed inside these chambers and tunnels, seemly waiting orders to be dispatched to different posts in Mars City, but our hero will dispatch them all into oblivion. On the other hand, highest concentration of highest-tier demons only means one thing: Their origin, the Hell's Gate, is very close.

* * *

**Level 27 ****— Primary Excavation: Artifact Dig**

This is it, Marine. This is where everything began, where Soul Cube and many other prominent artifacts were discovered. There also is a prehistoric tomb beside discovery spot of Soul Cube, resting at the deepest corner. According to archaeology logs, it's called "Chamber of the Hero", probably means the one who buried here once defeated army of demons. Wish its soul will bless our hero for successfully doing the same and survive. Beyond the final chamber is realm of unknown, a passageway of déjà vu, the channel to Hell's Gate. The toughest Earth had to offer, with ultimate weapon crafted by Martians, confronting Hell's mightiest warrior, one shall stand, one shall fall, and the one who prevails determines both Earth's and Mars' fates.


	4. Know Your Surroundings Part C

**Know Your Surroundings Part C**

* * *

**Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil — Levels**

* * *

**Level 1 ****— ****Erebus Level 1: Main Excavation**

Deep down inside Martian crust, this is the bottom level of "new" Mars City — completely comprised by chambers and tunnels of pre-historical ruins, also the where source of unknown radio signal — dubbed as "The Artifact", is found. This level is generally divided into upper sector and lower sector, interconnected by a cargo elevator. As sole survivor of ill-fated expedition team, the Combat Engineer must restore elevator's power by retrieving the Powercell, then obtain Ionized Plasma Levitator to assist his fight toward exit elevator to next region.

* * *

**Level 2 ****— Erebus Level 2: Erebus Dig Site**

Another major archaeological site. The most prominent object discovered here is a portal device constructed by Martians, which used to be dormant for ages, but awakened by The Artifact, now it has become the new Hell's Gate, guarded by one of its greatest generals — Helltime Hunter. The Combat Engineer must use Ionized Plasma Levitator wisely to defeat it, and utilize its power — sealed into The Artifact upon its defeat, to pass a series of crushing doors made by stone blocks, then retrieve the Powercell to energize transfer lift in order to go on.

* * *

**Level 3 ****— Erebus Level 3: Erebus Labs**

The transition area between archaeological and administration, where the excavated items are temporarily stored for preliminary studies. It is consisted by the "Proving Grounds" — a large Martian chamber filled with devious passages, laboratories, storage rooms, plus several auxiliary facilities such as offices, medical ward and local server system control. Combat Engineer has many thing to do while passing through, including dodging traps by releasing power of The Artifact; getting a hold of the prized Double-Barrel Shotgun; finding a tiny piece of tablet dubbed as "The Primitive" which is vital for Dr. McNeil's eggheads to figure out a way of thwarting hellish invasion; last but not the least, obtaining two Powercells to reactivate system control, clearing a way to next region.

* * *

**Level 4 ****— Erebus Level 4: Erebus Control**

This is administration and support compound, responsible of keeping Erebus complex properly functional. Local mainframe, work stations, excavation transferring, atmosphere replenishment, ventilation grid, power generation and distribution, waste disposal and recycling, as well as research data archive…all but offline thanks to the grave energy surge brought by outbreak knocked out electricity. Combat Engineer must reactivate the lift to the service entrance of ventilation grid if want to continue his journey, however to reactivate the lift, he must find two Powercells; and to find Powercells, he must venture through this demon-infested level to get necessary security clearances…

* * *

**Level 5 ****— Erebus Level 5: Erebus Research**

Despite the name, this sector is in fact a large-sized logistical node, with tunnels and storages occupying majority of its internal, by such reason, places really dedicated to research only take a very small portion. Nevertheless, after handling The Primitive to the scientist who is expecting him under Dr. McNeil's directive, Combat Engineer acknowledges The Artifact in his procession is the key to either the damnation or salvation of all beings, and his is to rendezvous with the doctor who is in Phobos Labs, while more secrets of The Artifact is being revealed. However due to compromised structural integrity, the only available road is going through waste tunnels, and thanks to stalled mechanics, this passageway is saturated with toxins that even can wear off protective gears in minutes, also demons who are to make sure any intruders won't get out alive. In short, another time limit contest.

* * *

**Level 6 ****— Erebus Level 6: Erebus Station**

Erebus Station is one of many stops on monorail transportation line, constructed as a partially standalone building next to other sectors of Erebus complex. Similar to Erebus Research, sewers are the only viable path to destination — monorail platform — since conventional approaches are all but blocked by damaged structures. Luckily this time there's no toxic waste to remind Combat Engineer remaining time of life is ticking away with remaining functionality of hazard-proof equipment, instead there are more demons, hiding in darkness to devour anything doesn't belong to the likes of them. As for the platform itself, another Hell's greatest generals — Berserk Hunter is garrisoned there, besting over it requires tactics, skills, lucks, and smart uses of The Artifact, the prize of victory is also gorgeous — power of berserk.

* * *

**Level 7 ****— Phobos Labs Sector 1: Teleportation**

Phobos Labs were set up almost at the same time when old Mars City was build. Once serving as the "back up" facility to both Alpha Labs and Delta Labs, it was deemed insignificant, only used to stock surplus hardware from both laboratories. However after the disaster, it became invaluable to UAC for containing most of the salvageable materials. Phobos Labs are composed by three sectors: Sector 1 is where the extra second generation teleporter is installed, capable of transporting objects to nearby Delta Labs, which cannot be reached by other means since sealed and abandoned after the event of previous "accident". By Dr. McNeil's new directive, Combat Engineer is going to use that device to do exactly the same, but only turns out to face problem of insufficient power. Then he will take a tram to meet the doctor who barricades herself in Sector 2, in order to discuss next move.

* * *

**Level 8 ****— Phobos Labs Sector 2: Molecular Research**

Sector 2 of Phobos Labs houses research institutes for main scientific projects, pumping station for keeping water and air flowing, and the auxiliary reactor for emergency power, which can be accessed via obtaining clearance in core security control tower. After visiting Dr. McNeil, Combat Engineer learns The Artifact must be returned to depth of Hell — where it was made, to be unmade, much like One Ring. But ancient Martians didn't have enough manpower to do so, therefore they sealed it underground — only to be found by human and subsequently becomes source of another invasion from Hell. Combat Engineer also receives new tasks: Several essential systems — including pumping station and auxiliary reactor, must be deactivated to reroute powers to teleporter in Sector 1, enabling it to establish a link to Delta Lab Sector 3, then he can enter Sector 4 to use the generation three teleporter, the only way of entering Hell. During shutting down auxiliary reactor, Combat Engineer confronts last one of Hell's greatest generals — Invulnerability Hunter, whose ability is literally like its name suggests, and will be absorbed into The Artifact once defeated.

* * *

**Level 9 ****— Phobos Labs Sector 3: Main Reactor**

Sector 3 of Phobos Labs is where primary power plant of Phobos Labs, the cold fusion reactor, is installed. This nuclear fusion reactor is even older than the one in Enpro Plant — its core components lack any shielding, resulting the cyan-colored, super-condensed plasma stream shooting out from reaction chamber completely exposed, and an side effect is such immense amount of concentrated energy, which rivals a red drawf, attracts many demons circling around, similar to moths' attraction to light. The other vital system situated in Sector 3 is life support, running on its own energy source in case of power failure. Combat Engineer must shut down both main reactor and life support, allowing Dr. McNeil to energize Sector 1's teleporter, even such actions could spell certain deaths for survivors in the complex.

* * *

**Level 10 ****— Phobos Labs Revisited: Teleportation**

With both main reactor and life support offline, Phobos Labs now is merely a dark, haunted maze, with levels of both temperature and breathable air plummeting rapidly. Hurrying to return to teleportation chamber in Sector 1, Combat Engineer fights his way through suffocating darkness, where glowing reddish emergency lights and evacuation announcements are adding more intensities to already-intensified atmosphere. By some reasons, demons are not hampered by degenerating indoor environment, on the contrary, they act even more ruthless — perhaps sensing their end is near.

* * *

**Level 11 ****— Delta Labs Unknown: Union Aerospace Research Division**

Delta Labs were where the last hellish invasion originated, hence it is sealed and abandoned, at least "officially", along with rest of old Mars City. But when Combat Engineer is teleported to there, it turns out UAC has secretly garrisoned salvage teams in and around the complex, seemly intend to restore its functionalities. Undoubtedly these hapless staffs fell victim by first sign of second invasion. What makes matters worse is some strange phenomenon plague the whole place, better described as "dimensional distortions" — the surrounding looks normal for a few seconds, apart from bloods and slimes littered on walls and floors, then it suddenly filled with smoke and unearthly dim, reddish illuminations, as if merging with Hell. Moreover, there are "wormholes" of some sort in the air, transporting Combat Engineer through different locations of Delta Labs, even further regions like Administration. Finally, he's able to reach the third generation teleport in Sector 4, where a whole new world opens for him…

* * *

**Level 12 ****— Hell**

Hell, inferno, netherworld…human languages introduced many vocabularies to describe this dimension which is imbrued by pure negative, and it turns out none of aforementioned nouns suffices to interpret how bad this place really is. Recovering from previous defeat brought by a single mortal, this unholy realm forbidden to any mortals is ready to receive another individual challenger, by reorganizing its structures into secluded segments, garrisoned by the best ones from satanic legion, and interconnected only via one-way teleportation fields. Behind a great many of obstacles, sitting the dark overlord of Hell, dubbed as Maledict, who is overseeing its dominion on a giant skull-shaped volcano, where marks the end of Combat Engineer's crusade…


	5. Know Your Friends Part A

**Know Your Friends Part A  
**

* * *

**Armaments &amp; Ammunition**

**Our heroes, as members of Space Marine Corps, are trained to survive and fight under most desperate circumstances, and to use anything can be found as weapons, but they will not reject "official", actual-combat-trialed armaments. There is a wide diversity in a marine's personal arsenal, which means one must use right choice for correct job — corresponding imminent combat scenario. Also, human's military system is completely based on the assumption of dealing with "human enemies", therefore the efficiency against "inhuman enemies" is remained under debate.**

* * *

**Category: Melee**

* * *

**Fists**

Martial arts are a compulsory subject to all military personnel, for they are required to defend themselves and attack enemies even there's nothing but air in their hands. However, when facing those who don't belong to the likes of humankind, such combat methods that based on inflicting traumatic feedbacks on targets via making ferocious physical contacts, are deemed useless and only good at enraging them. Luckily, resorting by Fists is not on the list of options when plenty of armaments and ammunition lying around.

Ammunition Capacity: N/A

Suggested Targets: N/A

* * *

**Flashlight**

Flashlight is a necessity to people who are in Martian colonies, for absence of adequate illuminations in many sectors and general lacking of night-vision equipment. A military-standard Flashlight is designed to work for prolonged duration in exceptionally adverse environments, therefore it contains a vast-capacity electricity reservoir, capable of feeding a high-energy-efficient LED array for days without the need for recharge, and the materials used to build the gadget is very durable, can stand even most devastating impacts, crushes and thermal fluctuations. Summing up all these traits, a Flashlight is actually an impressive weapon for CQC, and has been improvised to do so.

Ammunition Capacity: N/A

Suggested Targets: Low-tier

* * *

**Chainsaw**

Due to a mistaken shipment, several crates of it are sent to Mars. Although deemed useless since there are no trees to saw, but a Chainsaw proves its worth by cutting down zombies and demons. Energized by a long-lasting internal battery, every Chainsaw can easily tear through most of the soft organic matters by its hard-toothed edges installed to a rotating chain that runs terrifying fast along a guide bar, even hardened carapaces and exoskeletons won't last if given sufficient time of chainsawing, thus bailing its wielder out from a pinch. It is rumored eggheads of military hardware research and development is discussing the possibility of refining Chainsaw's design, in order to integrate it into arsenal as a standard-issued melee weapon, and several more compact, portable prototypes are being placed under experiments.

Ammunition Capacity: N/A

Suggested Targets: Low-tier

* * *

**Grabber**

Officially named as "Ionized Plasma Levitator", by emitting a stream of plasma confined in a containment field, to generate an electromagnetic force to attract iron, steel, and similar materials, even capable of "grab" other plasma matters. Current application is transferring containers without making physical contact, but due to issue of quick overheating, it's only capable of moving an object no bigger than an average barrel for a very short distance. Future development will be refined, scale-up versions function like fabled "tractor beam", for safer low gravity docking procedures; and some modified versions for better controlling cold fusion processes. Like a Chainsaw, a Grabber is a tool meant for building up, not for tearing down. However during hellish invasion, it shows ability of catching demons' projectiles and throwing them back with greater lethality, also the ability of disintegrating certain types of hell-spawns, which inspires UAC to think about developing active defense systems based on same principles. A Grabber is installed with a LCD (liquid-crystal display) to acknowledge the user if it locks on something suitable to be lifted.

Ammunition Capacity: N/A

Suggested Targets: Low-tier; medium-tier

* * *

**Category: Close-Range**

* * *

**Pistol**

Descendant of H&amp;K USP Tactical .45, redesigned to be more compact and lightweight, capable of being easily drawn and holstered, one of the daily necessities for every marine. In close-range, a Pistol can deliver reasonable damage with a quite high frequency, and can be fairly accurate in medium-range and long-range, thus enabling it to be an improvised (though very weak) sniper weapon. Benefited by IoT (Internet of Things), each Pistol is integrated with a microchip linked to its user's HUD (head-up display) to show remaining rounds.

Ammunition Capacity: 12 rounds

Suggested Targets: Low-tier

* * *

**Shotgun**

Many veteran marines love to carry military-standard, pump-action Shotguns with them, not only for being more cool-looking, but they really come in handy. In close-range, a Shotgun enjoys bonuses of damage outputs, blowing large chunks off enemies while forcing them to stop/freeze for a second. But it's utterly useless in medium-range and long-range for penalties of spreading pellets. Another factor must be added to consideration is being pump-action, empty cartridges must be ejected manually as well as chambering fresh shells, even reloading has to be carried out by inserting shells one by one. Therefore, veterans developed their own way of utilizing Shotguns' positive and negative traits to the best: Softening targets from medium-range/long-range by other weapons, delivering killing blows by Shotguns when they're close enough. Like Pistol, a Shotgun has HUD-link to show how many rounds remain.

Ammunition Capacity: 8 rounds

Suggested Targets: Low-tier; medium-tier

* * *

**Double-Barreled Shotgun**

Despite being designed as a tool for animal-hunting and clay-target-shooting, or just for exhibition, the antique, break-action, side-by-side Double-Barrel Shotgun do proves its worth of being a hostile-terminator. However more skills are required if want to maximize its potential, for it essentially amplifies both pros and cons of a standard Shotgun: Fires two rounds at same time, doubling even tripling damage delivery; but since it only contains two rounds, must be reloaded after each time of firing; moreover the reloading procedure is somehow troublesome and time-consuming — breaking open the gun to tilting up barrels at their rear for exposure of breech ends, removing empty cartridges and inserting fresh shells by hands, then closing breech up to rock and roll.

Ammunition Capacity: 2 rounds

Suggested Targets: Low-tier; medium-tier

* * *

**Category: Automatic**

* * *

**Machinegun**

Mobility is essential to Space Marine Corps, thus their "toys" must be small in volume and light in weight, low in cost and easy in maintenance. When crafting a rapid-firing armament, eggheads responsible of military hardware researching and development go back to blueprints of the fossilized FN P90 Personal Defense Weapon/Submachinegun, bringing up the MG-88 Enforcer Submachinegun, or simply called "Machinegun" by jarheads. A Machinegun meets all demands mentioned above, also capable of delivering a stable, continuous firepower for an acceptable duration. Since it depletes ammunition with quite an astonishing speed, full-automatic firing is discouraged, instead short, controlled bursts are recommended. A LCD installed on its top functions as an ammo-counter, thus eliminating necessarily of installing any similar-functioning IoT components.

Ammunition Capacity: 60 rounds

Suggested Targets: Low-tier; medium-tier

* * *

**Chaingun**

Gatling-guns were first introduced in mid-19th-century as a solution of providing rapid-fire on battlefields, but were phased out by more sophisticated Maxim-guns. Their slumber didn't last long, after World War II, creation of miniaturized, powerful electro-motors and hydraulic machines brought Gatling-guns the second life, reshaping them into insanely high-efficient ammunition delivery systems in diversified calibers and sizes. Upon entering 22nd century, Gatling-guns became even more lethal, also even more miniaturized, small enough to be carried by an able-bodied person. The model used by Space Marine Corps, codenamed "Mach-2 Chaingun", nicknamed simply "Chaingun", bears a quite nostalgic design — resembling a M61 Vulcan, but firing way faster, steadier and enjoys a lower rate of overheating — adaptive to majority of combat scenarios. Like Machineguns, each Chaingun comes with a LCD as ammo-counter; but unlike Machineguns, they need approximately one second to "wind up" before actually spraying slugs.

Ammunition Capacity: 60 rounds

Suggested Targets: All

* * *

**Category: Explosive**

* * *

**Hand Grenade**

Earliest hand-thrown explosives can be dated back to 15th century, both China and Europe developed gunpowder containers of cast iron or other materials to be thrown at enemies. During hundreds years to come, these primitive Hand Grenades were not as effective as their creators expected, until modern ones were created around World War I and since then Hand Grenades were widely recognized as "low investment and high profitability". The ones employed by Space Marine Corps are heavy-duty fragmentation Hand Grenades, triggered by a twist-switch with a delay of 3 seconds, and a blast radius of 15 meters. Cautions are advised since field reports indicate they tend to bounce around unpredictably before detonation, and not suggested to be thrown directly to a firing enemy. Hand Grenades come with boxes, each box contains five of them.

Ammunition Capacity: 1 round

Suggested Targets: All

* * *

**Rocket Launcher**

Since introduction of armored vehicles, infantries' roles on battlefields began to be questioned, until they pulled out Rocket Launchers as the answer. A Rocket Launcher is essentially a launching system that a human can carry, firing explosive warheads propelled by miniature rocket engines to puncture armor layers and concrete walls, hence corresponding to its alias "Rocket-Propelled Grenade Launcher". Space Marine Corps' Rocket Launchers feature an ammo-feeding mechanism similar to a clip — simple but effective solution to address the recurring issue of slow reloading, bestowing the capability of rapid engagement against multiple targets, and aside of HUD-link, a user can acknowledge quantity of remaining ammo by looking at the clip. Interestingly Rocket Launchers in Mars City are initially not intended to be used as weapons, but to detonate barrels filled with toxic wastes from safety distances.

Ammunition Capacity: 5 rounds

Suggested Targets: All

* * *

**Category: Energy-Based**

* * *

**Plasma Gun**

One of staple futuristic weapons alongside laser gun, and UAC brings futuristic into present. Absorbing inspirations from video games, eggheads in R&amp;D Division created Series 1 Plasma Guns in first place, as the preliminary prototype for giving them clearer concept of how plasma weaponry works. A Series 1 Plasma Gun has the size of an observatory, energized by a miniaturized fusion reactor. Plasma matters are generated by reactor, induced into an acceleration barrel of electrified coils, to fire them like fireballs of low velocity. To counter plasma's extreme unstable nature, every fireball is added with a "restrictive electrical charge" as a "shell" of confinement, thus it won't dissipate so easily when traveling through atmosphere, before the charge expires. Upon impacting on anything capable of rupturing the confinement in its trajectory, condensed plasma matters splash like sticky liquid and quickly burn through surfaces by their searing-hot temperature — 6000 Degree Celsius at least — much like glorified napalm shells. Encouraged by initial success, eggheads moved on to create Series 2 Plasma Guns — mounted on vehicles and drawing power from vehicles' power sources. Then Series 3 Plasma Guns, ones to be carried by infantries. By separating plasma-generating function to tin-sized plasma canisters, Plasma Guns satisfy demands of high-damage, sustainable firepower, lightweight and low-cost, suitable for most combat scenarios. Still, laboratory and field reports indicate plasma projectiles are too voluminous to squeeze through narrow gaps like bullets, and are prone to be dodged by fast-moving targets, interestingly, such characteristics enable plasma weaponry useful in intercepting hostile firepower, therefore creating plasma-firing active defense systems are being discussed by UAC's eggheads. Like Machineguns and Chainguns, Plasma Guns have LCDs as ammo-counters.

Ammunition Capacity: 50 rounds

Suggested Targets: All

* * *

**BFG 9000**

BFG 9000 is the latest working prototype weapon conceived by a parallel R&amp;D project along with Plasma Gun, official name "Personal Massive Plasma Deliverer". Unlike Plasma Gun which is an automatic weapon, BFG 9000 trades rapid-firing for excessive destruction, using super-strong electromagnetic field to compress an enormous amount of plasma matters into a basketball-sized orb, once the orb bursts, super-condensed plasma splatters to every direction, anything within 15 meters of the flashpoint are not likely to survive. UAC's eggheads take one step further, adding a second firing mode to working prototypes: Holding trigger to charge up an even bigger orb, at the cost of depleting more, even entire plasma reserve, then release trigger to launch it. Doing so is only recommended in most desperate situations, for the weapon may go unstable and becomes a baby nova itself, once trigger is being held for too long. Maintaining such a powerful electromagnetic field is another issue, since once the orb leaves the weapon, containment field will quickly decay, leading to orb's premature burst. Geniuses of UAC solve this problem via reversed thinking: Adding a special microchip to the center of each orb, which slows down degeneration of containment field, and converts "excessive" plasma matters into continuous, steady particle streams to soften up nearby, unobstructed objects that are identified as hostile. But such a brilliant solution brings up a new risk: If the chip is destroyed, for example by an accurate shot, containment field will go with it instantly, and the orb explodes immediately. Currently better, safer prototypes are being worked, once they are proved successful, scale-up ones for vehicles and structures will be developed. A BFG 9000's LCD features not only ammo-counter, also presents a gauge as indicator of charging levels, which issues warning if an overcharge occurs.

Ammunition Capacity: 4 rounds

Suggested Targets: High/Boss-tier

* * *

**Ammunition**

* * *

**Bullets**

Compatible Weaponry: Pistol

These .45 ACP cartridges are a type of fairly powerful ammunition employed by United States since World War I. Combining accuracy and stopping power, capable of bringing down an unarmored, muscular man with one shot. Bullets are usually stuffed linearly into magazines when being used, especially for Pistols equipped by marines.

Forms: Magazine — 12 rounds; box — 48 rounds

* * *

**Shells**

Compatible Weaponry: Shotgun; Double-Barreled Shotgun

These 6-gauge standardized shotgun Shells are very powerful in close-range, the secret lies in how firepower is delivered — each Shell contains dozens of tiny pellets made by tungsten, once triggered, it's like firing dozens shots simultaneously, the combined damage output is undeniably impressive, even can puncture through some of the latest body armors from point-blank. However, due to severe spreading of pellets, only little to no lethality is inflicted in and beyond medium-range. Therefore Space Marine Corps is considering fielding specialized Shells such as solid rounds, explosive rounds and incendiary rounds.

Forms: Small box — 8 rounds; large box — 16 rounds

* * *

**Clips**

Compatible Weaponry: Machinegun

These long, cuboid-shaped ammo Clips are designed for Machineguns, filled with FN 5.7×28mm cartridges, which are much lighter than most of other ordnance for small arms while offering more abundant quantity, less recoil, better penetration and exceptionally flat trajectory. Still, targets with high-grade armor-plating are proved to be resilient to this ammunition, means bigger guns are called for when dealing with them. To change a Clip, firstly opening up the Machinegun like a break-action firearm, dumping the old Clip from inside via sliding it out, inserting a fresh one and closing the opening.

Forms: Single Clip — 30 rounds; rack of two Clips — 45 rounds

* * *

**Ammo Belt**

Compatible Weaponry: Chaingun

Cartridges for Chainguns are 30 caliber armor-piercing rounds of steel cores, stored inside a "drum" located on the side of the weapon, being arranged on a convey belt to be fed into the chamber, hence where the name "Ammo Belt" is from. The hardened solidity and appropriate shape are keys of lethality — puncturing through targets by brute force and crafty incision. Highly penetrative, coupling with high firing speed, even light-armored vehicles won't last long under continuous shooting. But in order to avoid risks of compromising structural integrity of extraterrestrial colonies, this ammunition along with compatible guns, are rarely distributed to marines stationed in Mars City, one of the contributing factors of why they're decimated by hell-spawns so easily and so quickly.

Forms: Box — 60 rounds

* * *

**Rockets**

Compatible Weaponry: Rocket Launcher

These unguided, heavy-hitting ordnance changed little even in 22nd century, albeit being smaller, safer to use and with much more kick in them. Each Rocket's high-explosive payload grants a wide radius of area of effect, thus largely nullifying requirement of accuracy, and enabling quick removal of clustered, lightly-armored targets, or inflicting serious damage to a medium-armored target by a direct hit. Still, heavily-armored targets are observed resilient, which spurs Space Marine Corps to consider supplement of kinetic energy penetrators. All Rockets are installed with nozzle-suppressors, so only plastic fragments get spewed from rear-ends of Rocket Launchers when being fired, validating harmless launchings from indoors and in-vehicles.

Forms: Small rack — 5 rounds, large rack — 10 rounds

* * *

**Cells**

Compatible Weaponry: Plasma Gun

High-performance, portable power sources are no longer among bottlenecks of scientific researches, for UAC had introduced a vast diversity of advanced batteries capable of energizing from home appliances to heavy industrial machinery, meanwhile retaining sizes no bigger than a coke can, Cells for Plasma Gun is one such example. They're essentially plasma canisters that contain cyan-colored, condensed plasma, and with build-in inducers. A Cell is inserted into a Plasma Gun from the opening located on upper side of its pulled-out gunstock, once properly connected, inducer functions like a lock, every time the gun fires, a certain amount of plasma is channeled to its core component, where the restrictive electrical charge is added, then to coils of acceleration barrel, whole process is completed in thirtieth of a second. Due to risk-mitigation, each Cell is only filled with plasma quantity of half of its full designed capacity, but even though there are still thimbleful reports of leaking and ruptures, however UAC sees possibilities of developing "plasma bombs" from these accidents.

Forms: Single Cell — 25 rounds; box of two Cells — 50 rounds

* * *

**BFG Cell**

Compatible Weaponry: BFG 9000

Insane energy consumption of a BFG 9000 calls for its own, specialized ammunition, periodical result is BFG Cell, a nearly-cubic container of green, super-condensed plasma matters, based on similar principles of Plasma Gun's Cells. How to make so much plasma concentrated into such a tiny space is still shrouded in mystery, but one thing is for sure that it's absolutely not cheap to achieve such accomplishment, since BFG Cells are extremely scarce in Mars City, every unit is placed under strict security concealment, like the big guns they're designed to energize.

Forms: Single BFG Cell** — **4 rounds


	6. Know Your Friends Part B

**Know Your Friends Part B**

* * *

**Items &amp; Artifacts**

**Armaments and ammunition are indeed essential to Space Marines, however fully understanding and strategically consumption of medical supplies and other sorts of provisions are also imperative if a marine wants to not only remain alive, but also to be active to accomplish a mission and come back to report the mission's completion.**

* * *

**Small Med Kit**

Although every marine is expected to fight like a Terminator, but they're only flesh and blood, complicated and adverse battlefield environments still pose challenges to properly treat those wounded in combats, even medical technologies in 22nd century have already been very sophisticated. This is where easy-to-use and quick-to-effect medical supplies to be worthy, especially when personnel with professional knowledge and skills are not available. Sized as an old-fashioned hard disc driver, a Small Med Kit is the standard first-aid package developed by UAC for military and civilian alike. The content including a dozen of skin patches for emergency hemostasis; also an IV bag with hose and syringe needle, which contains a potent cocktail of medicines and nutrition, capable of pain-reliving, accelerating wound-healing and instant nerve-activation; plus an image-text manual of usage instructions, even can be understood by an illiterate person. A Small Med Kit can cure minor injuries in a matter of seconds, or reviving someone from verge of perishing.

* * *

**Large Med Kit**

Bigger and better first-aid packages. Each Large Med Kit has analgesics, hemostatics, antibiotics, antitoxins, serums, artificial blood and other necessary liquid pharmaceuticals concealed in separated, single-use syringes; also provides bandages, adhesive tapes and other appliances for trauma treatments; even some equipment for onsite surgery is available. A Large Mid Kit is capable of curing all sorts of mechanical injuries and damages inflicted by poisons, burns even radioactive exposures, thus keeping a heavily-wounded alive and stable until being tended by professional medical staff, or partially restoring a medium-wounded to majority of former strength, even completely fixing a lightly-wounded good as new.

* * *

**Adrenaline**

Space Marine Corps is rumored to be drug-abusing and this rumor is true to a big extent. Many marines active in frontlines keep consuming narcotics, analeptics and other drugs to maintain satisfactory-preforming. These drugs either come in forms of pills-in-bottles for instant ingesting or liquid-in-hypodermics for quick injection, and the most commonly dosed drug among jarheads in Mars City is artificially synthesized adrenaline, which is in the latter form. One dose of adrenaline guarantees 60 seconds of grand boost of stamina, enabling continuous running, jumping and heavy-lifting, proved useful in combats. Long-term side effects are dismissed by dopers, who cares about them if doping can save you from life-threatening crises?

* * *

**Health Station**

Storing medical supplies can be problematic for being space-consuming, and quickly accessing the stash is another inconvenient issue. Getting inspiration from fountain machines, UAC created Health Stations as the solution. A Health Station is an interfaced-distributor installed on wall, automatically scans and diagnoses its user's physiological functions, then administrates a liquid mixture even more potent than the cocktail found in a Small Med Kit to the user. Note every Health Station only has a limited amount of said mixture in reserve, and cannot be operational without external power supply.

* * *

**Security Armor**

The basic general-purpose protective gears for Space Marine Corps, and the only ones available in Mars City. Consisted by multiple layers of titanium alloys, Kevlar fibers, special ceramics and reinforced plastics, providing a certain level of bulletproof, and protections against NBC, vacuum, hyperthermia and hypothermia. Every set of Security Armor can automatically seal its own breaches and wearer's bleeding wounds, also equipped with a limited reserve of air lasts for one minute; its helmet is integrated with HUD to numerically display conditions of its own integrity and wearer's health, as well as remaining ammunition of IoT-linked armaments, plus aim-assistance and a bar-gauge for wearer's stamina.

* * *

**Armor Shard**

Security Armors may quickly get worn out in harsh environments, repairing them is not feasible outside a workshop with adequate tools and professional staff, but damaged Security Armors will gravely compromise wearers' chances of survival. To address this dilemma, an improvised solution is introduced — Armor Shards — look like enlarged and thickened woundplasts, and are used as such, simply patching them to the points of impairments to seal off breaches, restoring small potions of integrities.

* * *

**Air Canister**

Air is the most critical resources for those stationed in extraterrestrial colonies. Although these colonies are well insulated from unbreathable atmospheres, but as an old saying "You can't be too careful", so certain quantities of Air Canisters are stored throughout the complexes just in case of any structural breaches. An Air Canister provides air supply for about 30 seconds, can be directly used or applied to a suit, including Security Armor for a marine and Bio-Suit for a worker in any toxic surroundings. Remember Air Canisters are not meant for prolonged exposures in unbreathable atmospheres, they just buy some time for sprinting to the nearest airlocks.

* * *

**Backpack**

Generally, a marine doesn't need to carry too much ammunition, for a well-trained, battle-trialed jarhead usually doesn't miss the mark, also for excessive weight downgrades the essential mobility and stealth, let alone under many circumstances ammunition is even more threatening to marines themselves than to enemies, thus eliminating necessities of being a walking ammo depot. However everything has exceptions, lack of ammunition can be problematic even dangerous in certain situations. To meet both demands, UAC designed a new type of Backpack for Space Marine Corps to carry more ammunition and to maintain high mobility and stealth. Each Backpack is made by advanced materials, well-sealed from outside, protecting objects inside from being affected, and is very durable, resilient against hostile environments; its internal structure is also optimized, capable of containing a surprisingly large quantity of ammunition with ease, according to its user's preferences, which means you may come cross a Backpack full of BFG Cells if you're lucky enough.

* * *

**PDA**

All personnel in UAC facilities are issued with these tiny, portable, touchscreen computers, or "Personal Digital Assistants", as their "alternative selves", in other words, one is unable to prove him/herself to be "him/herself" without his/her own PDA, because each individual's personal data, including but not limited to fingerprint, retinal scan, chromosomal sample, name, ID number (both numeral and bar code), designated post, current location, rank, security clearance…are stored in the PDA, ready to be checked at any time. A PDA is also its user's web browser, email transceiver, dairy book, audio log recorder, media player, game console…even digital wallet for UAC Credits. Marines have their own variant of PDAs, with additional features of preliminary proximal sensors and inventory/arsenal managers. Every PDA contains a long-lasting, integrated battery, and UAC facilities always have special, imperceptible electromagnetic fields inside to keep batteries fully-charged remotely, so running out of juice is never a concern.

* * *

**Video Disks**

Although tiny-sized, enormous-capacity, read-write data storage devices are common in 22nd century, fossilized optical disks still make appearance in rare occasions. Resembling glorified magneto-optical drives, they're only used to record short videos of commercials and announcements. A Video Disk's contents only can be viewed via being read by a PDA or other devices of similar functions.

* * *

**Keycard**

These old-fashioned Keycards are largely phased out by newer security technologies, yet still retain a tiny fraction of usage in Mars City. Basically, they're tablets with microchips inside, recording security clearances for certain areas. Put them to designated security scanners will authorize the clearances and gain accesses to associated doors or locks.

* * *

**Powercell**

Humankind's prideful civilization is actually built atop an unparalleledly fragile foundation — abundant supply of cheap energy, addressing this potentially devastating issue is one of UAC's primary commitments, the latest answer is "Mag-seal Antimatter Canisters" or simply called "Powercells" for convenience. These tin-sized alloy cylinders are truly a masterpiece of frontier physics, harnessing tremendous energy generated by well-controlled collisions of electrons and positrons occurred internally, which technical details are yet disclosed to public, a Powercell can sustain an electricity output of up to 750 megawatts for up to 50 year after being placed into an associated, zero-waste-emitting AM3 Series Portable Power Plant, 1.5 gigawatts if two are placed inside, more than enough to feed most demanding industrial and military hardware. But despite being descripted so magnificent, insane technical requirements limit large-scale manufacturing of Powercells, rendering them in severe shortage.

* * *

**Sentry Bot**

Unmanned combat platforms are not unfamiliar to Space Marine Corps, and Sentry Bots, a large group of ground-based military robotics, are the most commonly-deployed ones. The model used in Mars City resembles a Runner Xenomorph, but much smaller, only reaches size of a dog, installed with gadgets such as spotlights, cameras, radar and infrared sensors, IFFs, AI cores, automatic weapons that fire same cartridges of Machinguns…they're primarily for navigation, reconnaissance, patrol and providing limited fire supports in low-intensity skirmishes, even serving as meat-shields for their hulls and structures are surprisingly durable. Although there are concerns about Sentry Bots' reliability, in marines' eyes they're always trustworthy.

* * *

**Megahealth**

It's said the nature keeps itself in a status of balance all the time, for example a place roamed by poisonous creatures grows antivenom herbs by its own, so throughout areas invaded or dominated by hell-spawns, strange artifacts are discovered, which bestow incredible positive effects to those who dare legion of evil. Occasionally, some glowing, transparent-blue orbs can be seen in hidden corners of Mars City, look like being made by fine glass. According to testimony from the sole survivor of 2145 Mars City Incident, Marine 381 9x-22, once picking up an orb and breaking its shell, an unknown form of energy is transfused into his body, feels like "a current of warmth and benevolent sensation", which instantly heals all sorts of wounds, and in addition, makes him "even healthier" than healthy, hence how the name "Megahealth" comes out. He further deduces these orbs are lumped energy of "human souls" of those victims in the incident, bringing up the nickname "Soul Sphere". Yet until actual samples are recovered by UAC or Space Marine Corps, Marine 381 9x-22's testimony regarding such artifacts' existences and properties remains unverified.

* * *

**Berserker**

Marine 381 9x-22's testimony indicates another type of strange artifacts' existence, which he describes as "vergence of darkness", for it appears in form of "a marine helmet with horns, vicious teeth, and is floating in midair and emitting scarlet flames". He claims after touching it, his body is infused by "dark energy" that temporarily repels all kinds of damages as well as the strength to rip both organic and inorganic materials into shreds like tearing soaked napkins, which saved him from pinches for more than once. However such testimony is unable to be verified since no actual samples of said artifact are recovered.

* * *

**Soul Cube**

One of the most fascinating artifacts excavated from Martian ruins, codenamed "U1", or simply "Soul Cube" by archeologists. It was discovered in 2104, inside "Chamber of the Hero", the deepest place of archaeological site "Site 3", aside a colossal sarcophagus which is believed to be the artifact's owner. Since then, Soul Cube had been one of the many major research focuses on Mars, however it's immune to radiological scans of any nature, including X-rays and gamma rays, meaning atomic makeup cannot be analyzed; also processes impunity against physical manipulations or openings, perfectly denying all attempts of opening it for revealing internal structure; and its mass cannot be determined by every approach, even launching the object at a constant speed to measure impact force was futile… By these reasons, studies around it are still in initial stages even more than three decades has passed, and probably stuck there forever since the actual artifact had been lost during 2145 Mars City Incident. Fortunately, the latest salvaged data plus Marine 381 9x-22's testimony give a better understanding about this incredible object: It's not merely a lavish burial artifact, but the ultimate weapon forged by pinnacle of ancient Martian civilization's mythic-like technologies, and was wielded by their greatest hero to vanquish invaders from Hell. Soul Cube doesn't rely on conventional ammunition, but "life energies", or "souls" extracted from "killings", humans, zombies, demons alike; once five "souls" are "stored" inside, its destructive power becomes available, hence corresponding the statement recorded in archaeological archives "A story of war and how faced with impossible odds the ultimate sacrifice of an entire race to achieve victory". On the other hand, descriptions from Marine 381 9x-22 indicate Soul Cube as a semi-sentient system, combination of interface, sensor, IFF and medic device that far more sophisticated than anything human technologies are capable of, for he claims when wielding this object, it communicates him through mind, and occasionally "dances" with excitement; it also "fires" by "mentally issued orders" instead of activating any triggers and always automatically aims on the strongest zombie or demon nearby, even can eliminate the strongest targets with one strike; the most uncanny property of Soul Cube is not how it makes a kill, but after making a kill, it actually "siphons" the prey's "soul" back to wielder, healing all wounds in a very short order. Marine 381 9x-22 further deduces apart from being an advanced killing-healing system, Soul Cube functions as a "gatekeeper", evidence is the first hellish invasion was triggered by Dr. Malcolm Betruger taking it into Hell, and was ended by it sealing off "Hell's Gate", presumably sacrificing itself during the process.

* * *

**The Artifact**

As legion from the Hell was failing the war against Martian civilization, they realized the Soul Cube was the sole reason brought about their defeat and crafted their own (partially) equivalent — "The Artifact" to turn the tide. But it had been too late, instead of reversing its creators' losing streak, this mighty device was captured by Martians and was thoroughly studied, and had its secrets depicted on tablets, allowing UAC to find out what they were dealing with after millenniums: The Artifact obviously shares some of Soul Cube's traits, including energized by souls, although limited in only accepting freshly-dead humans'; it also processes "upgrading" properties, by absorbing those fallen souls belong to highest-ranking demons to expand power. Further researches of tablets confirmed The Artifact somehow can act as a beacon to maintain an inter-dimensional portal, and since majority of Martian population was lost in the prehistoric war of banishing demons back to Hell, they didn't have manpower to send an army to escort this object to its satanic realm of origin — the only place to destroy it, thus they sealed it in a special containment chamber hidden inside the subterranean cavern complex which would become "Site 1", to deactivate its functionalities in order to prevent resurrection of the gateway connecting Hell.


End file.
